Falling Over You
by twifanatic01
Summary: O/S Bella is a very accomplished nurse at Forks hospital and Alice has decided to drag her along to her fashion show. The things we do for Alice fall roughly under the same category as the things we'd endure to have Edward to ourselves for a little while.


****A/N** Hello everyone! This is a one shot I've been working on for a little while and I hope you like it! I will still be updating Finders Keepers weekly I just thought you might like this one!***

****Disclaimer_ I own nothing Twilight related, S. Meyer owns the Holy Grail. **

Falling Over You

"Bella, you really have to come to Seattle! It will be no fun without you!"

I spun around from the sink and leaned against the counter.

"Alice. You are launching a country wide fashion line in Seattle with after parties, celebrities and good music and you're saying it will be no fun without plain, boring little ol' me?" I snorted.

She glared at me.

"We're leaving in three hours and I won't take no as an answer, now get your ass upstairs and start packing!"

I was trying to think of a reasonable excuse, quickly. Alice seemed to have a knack for picking things off my face when I thought them- as if there was text displayed over my forehead. I had to work! I spit it out before she could come up with a plan b.

"I have to work Alice. I work all week long and I can't just dump my shifts at the hospital to go gallivanting around Seattle at a fashion show!"

She shot me a smug look. Crap.

"We're going to do this the hard way aren't we?" she sighed. "Well alright, I've already talked with dad; he said he _wants_ you to take some time off. Sue will cover your shifts; you don't have pets to feed or plants to water. Mom is going to come by every day and bring in the mail, Charlie is going to be eating dinner with my folks Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays and going to be eating with Billy Wednesday and Friday. You now have _less _than three hours to pack so get going!"

There was officially no way around it. Her dad- Carlisle- was also my boss; it was nice working with him because I had known him most of my life. I called him and his wife- Esme- mom and dad most of the time. Charlie- my actual dad couldn't cook to save his life; I'm talking burning water type of cook. Maybe it would be fun to get out. I smiled, hugged her and ran up the stairs to pack my bags for the fashion show.

I had come back down once I took off my scrubs and put on my black high tops and my black skirt, I just threw on some random top. Alice looked horrified.

"What is god name's are you wearing Isabella?"

"Oh, what now? I thought this was actually decent!" she eyed me from head to toe.

"Shoes, I know you're not going to change them so fine. Skirt, yes. Top, NO! And you need accessories, here wear this."

Alice threw a lose, one shouldered purple top at me- I hated her because I _loved it!_ I put it on and when I was 'presentable' enough for Alice's taste she called up the limo and it arrived outside my house.

Pixie was plastered all over the sides, and it was pink. I stopped on my porch.

"Alice, are you shitting me right now? A PINK limo? Do you need that many logo's on it? I'm not getting in that thing. Do I look like Barbie to you?" I ranted.

"You complain too much Bella. Get in or I'll shove you in the trunk," I hesitated. "Now Bitch. Our plane leaves soon."

I pouted and climbed into the back of the car- I wasn't actually upset I just loved to torment Alice.

I ended up falling asleep and Alice woke me up twenty minutes away from the air port. We made our way through the air port with a few people taking pictures of Alice; I tried to stay a little behind her to stay out of the lime light….no such luck. I threw on my glasses and walked arm in arm with Alice. I had hardly ever felt comfortable with being in the spotlight, but I stood up a little straighter and walked with Alice, she flashed her sparkling smile at the cameras before getting on the air plane.

"You know it's going to be about a thousand times worse than that when we get to Seattle right? Would it kill you to smile?"

"Yup." I deadpanned. "I don't see the need to smile for those leaches- all they want is their pictures. Highly irritating, so tell me about this fashion show! Who's going to be there?"

Alice was a thousand times more animated than before.

"Okay, well….the regular models….Jane, Angela, Tanya, Lauren and Jessica…..OH. And Rosalie is coming too. Jasper's picking her up."

Awesome.

"You know, of all six of the girls you named I like one and a half."

Alice laughed. "One and _a half?_"

"I love Angela…..she's such a sweetheart, and I like Rosalie fifty percent of the time."

Rosalie was one of those people that said exactly what she thought, when she thought it….she said it was just 'honesty' but there's being honest and there's being…..an ass. Jane looked at me like she was trying to burn a whole right through me. Tanya, Lauren and Jessica were always stealing my 'meat' as Alice put it; they were the sluttiest skanks I knew.

The plane ride was relatively peaceful, when we landed was the hassle. As soon as we stepped off the plane swarms of paparazzi came near us, Alice walked through with her body guard watching us both. I used to tease her about having one in forks, but out here I see the necessity for one.

We got into a limo- that god it was a black one this time- and drove to Suncadia- the same place the fashion show was taking place, it wasn't exactly in Seattle but it was very close….some place called Cle Elum. It was Alice's favourite and the only place I didn't mind being spoiled at.

Alice and I went to the spa and got massages before we snuggled up in bed with popcorn and a scary movie. We ended up falling asleep, and what seemed like a few hours later Alice was whacking me with a pillow.

"WHAT ALICE!" I yelled.

"Today's the fashion show!" she screamed.

The clock read nine am; I'm actually surprised she let me sleep as much as she did. I dragged myself out of bed, got dressed and told Alice I'd meet her in the lobby. I closed the door behind me and debated about taking the stairs or the elevator- the fact that we were on the seventieth floor made me decide to take the elevator. I mean really, who actually gets a hotel room on the seventieth floor? It was especially designed for the rich and famous. I shook my head as I pressed the elevator button and the doors opened immediately, I walked in without looking up, but clumsy Bella just had to trip.

My heel got caught in the side of the door and before I could brace myself for impact with the floor a strong pair of arms caught me. My senses were filled with the smell of light honey mixed with something else that could never be compared to any body spray. I looked up to see who this stranger was.

Correction- gorgeous stranger- and even that was a _huge_ understatement. He had a chiselled jaw, wild auburn sex hair and the most beautiful eyes. They seemed to be green but they were also blue, they were blue around the iris but green was the more apparent colour. I could feel his arms around me, and the muscles in said arms. I had never seen a man so gorgeous in my life. He half smiled and the sheer beauty of it took my breath away.

"Hello, I am Edward. Nice to meet you." He spoke with a strong velvet voice. I looked at him under my lashes, and bit my bottom lip…something I did ninety percent of the time.

"Bella." I answered, slightly breathless.

He released me as the elevator doors closed. I stood beside him, oddly missing the contact between us.

"Which floor, Bella?" He asked; I liked hearing him say my name.

"Lobby please."

He pressed the button and the back of our hands brushed, I pulled mine away because the moment we touched I felt an electric shock but it was more of that 'spark' than anything else. We glanced at each other before I let my hair fall into my neck and it acted as a shade between us. I was waiting for the awkward to come, but it never did, I felt…..comfortable. I waved goodbye to him as we wet our separate ways at the lobby. I sighed as I sat down on one of the couches.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, I agree but there's really no need to notify the whole world is there?" Lauren sneered.

I rolled my eyes before turning around to look at her.

"Hello Lauren. Where's Barbie?" I sneered back.

"Doing something, or should I say _someone_." Lauren did her fake giggle thing and walked towards the backstage doors, clicking her heals the entire way.

I hung my head in my hands already feeling the headache I was bound to get from the fashion show tonight. Alice eventually came out the elevator and walked over to me, handing me an Advil.

"I know you too well." She smirked as I swallowed the pill.

We walked to the backstage area of the fashion show and organized what needed to be done- well, Alice organized while I sat in Alice's director's chair and opened up Romeo and Juliet for the thousandth time. I had been reading peacefully for a couple hours before Barbie came over….I swear every time I saw her she was more and more plastic.

"That's Alice's chair, you know for people who can actually dress themselves decently, people unlike you."

"Shut up Barbie. Fly away on your broomstick and ask Oz for a heart."

Tanya snorted and walked away as Alice came over- Tanya was the biggest bitch on the face of the earth, until Alice walked in, then she was the biggest _fake_ on the face of the earth. Alice reached down and talked into a speaker kind of thing.

"Okay! I need all the models here, the show starts in two hours!" she exclaimed through the speaker.

One by one the girls came into our little area, some with curlers in their hair, others with dresses already on and mile high shoes attached to their feet. Barbie, Lauren and Jessica walked in with their lingerie on like the owned the place; I rolled my eyes at the sight.

I heard Alice mumbling under her breath the names of all the girls.

"Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Jane….Rosalie's on her way. Angela, where's Angela?" she got louder so the other girls could hear her. "Where's Angela?"

Jessica spoke up. "Heard she's got the flu, Angela isn't coming."

They obviously didn't know Alice very well. There were two major rules; the first one was never flirt with Jasper and the second was don't mess up Alice's fashion shows. I cowered behind my book waiting for Alice to explode.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT COMING!" Alice yelled. "Bella, call Angela now!"

I pulled out my phone without complaint- there was no reasoning with Alice when she was like this. Ben- Angela's husband of two years- answered the phone.

"Hey Bella, Ang is sick, like really sick. I don't even know what to do; you're a nurse, what's wrong with her?" Ben panicked.

"Well, what are her symptoms?" I went into instant 'nurse mode'.

"Ugh, she says her back hurts and her feet are sore, she's been throwing up and she wants to know why she's going to the bathroom all the time…" Ben trailed off.

I had to stifle a giggle; I could pretty much guess what her 'illness' was.

"Ben? It sounds like she's pregnant."

I heard the phone drop and some muffed talking, followed by Angela screaming….it was a happy scream, I think.

"Really? You think? What do we do!" I couldn't hold back my laugh this time.

"Just take her to the doctor's tomorrow, or the home pregnancy tests or if your that impatient go on over to Carlisle."

"Okay, thanks Bella! Bye!" Ben hung up the phone right away.

I put the phone down and whispered in Alice's ear about Angela…..I didn't think she would want everyone else to know, Alice was happy, but slightly resigned….still upset about her fashion show.

"Okay guys, Angela isn't coming, something came up."

"That's okay; we can do it one person short." Jessica suggested.

"NO WE CANNOT!" Alice yelled again. "We need all seven of us to fill the spots! I need to find _someone_-"

Alice stopped mid sentence and turned to look at me with a look on her face I knew all too well. It was the _'I-have-a-horrible-plan-that-Bella's-going-to-hate-but-I'm-going-to-love-look'_.

"Oh no! No. No. No! Alice don't even think about it!"

Alice gave me her puppy dog eyes- _bitch-_ she knew I couldn't resist that.

"No Alice." I stated. "I'm not going to walk on your cat walk in front of hundreds of people and photographers. Not gonna happen."

Alice told the rest of the girls to go get ready for the show before she turned back to me.

"Alice don't do this." I begged her- completely pointless.

"Bella, if you don't do this then the entire thing is going down the drain! Angela and you are the same size and she only had two outfits!"

I deliberated a bit, a sad Alice was nearly impossible to resist.

"What kind of outfits?" I sighed.

Alice clapped her hands and bounced in her seat.

"That wasn't a yes." I clarified.

"But it will be!" Alice gripped me in an iron grip hug. "Thank you Bella! Angela only had two outfits, work wear and an evening gown. Thanks again, love you forever!"

Alice hugged me again and checked her phone when she heard the beep- starting to bounce once more. I was starting to worry that she should switch to de-cafe coffee.

"Jasper and Rosalie just got here!"

"Thank god! I can't stand being here alone with Barbie."

Alice rolled her eyes as we went out to meet them, Rosalie gave us a half assed wave while running into the hair section, Jasper gave me a huge hug before I awkwardly walked away after the two of them started making out. Jasper and Alice and I went to Forks high school together, Jasper and Alice hit it off right away and Jasper eventually became one of my best friends, almost like a brother.

I decided to go put on the work outfit seeing as there was just about an hour until show time. Jasper lounged on one of the sofa's smirking as Alice ran around like a chicken with her head cut off. I was changed make-uped (very minimal makeup because I wouldn't actually let them touch me) and hair styled with ten minutes to spare. I sat next to Jasper and he chuckled at me.

"How in the world did Isabella Swan, nurse of Forks hospital get roped into going down the cat walk?" he chuckled again and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"I have no idea. Stupid Alice." I grumbled.

Alice ran by at that second.

"I heard that! And no sitting down in that outfit! You'll crinkle it!"

I groaned and stood up. One of the walk around waitresses offered me a piece of celery. I took one and held it up to Jasper.

"Seriously? I thought they only gave this crap out on TV. This is stupid. The things we do for Alice."

"OKAY EVERYONE! SHOW TIME!" Alice squealed.

I was nervous, no lie there but all I had to do was walk down the cat strip, turn, and come back, piece of cake. What I was worried about was all the hundreds of people that were behind the curtains, crowds and I just don't mix.

"Okay Bella! You're up!"

I took a deep breath as the curtains opened in front of me. The amount of flashes was overwhelming to say the least. I walked to the end of the strip, turned and started to walk back, that was when I saw the beautiful stranger for the second time in my life. He still had the same wild auburn sex hair and his gorgeous blue-green eyes, the only difference was he was wearing an all black suite. Sexiest. Man. Ever.

My entire charade was blown when I tiled my head down, blushed cherry red and quickened my pace to get off the stage. _Why was I acting this way over a man I had hardly met? _When I was finally shielded by the curtains my cheeks were still inflamed from my blush, everyone looked at me like I had a third eye, except for Alice and Jasper…..they knew me to well for my own good. I groaned and walked over to the dressing rooms, Alice danced along beside me.

"Who was thaaaaaat?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"Who?" I feigned innocence.

"You know who!"

"His name is Edward. He rescued me in the elevator."

"Bella! He's _hot!_ Like he's not my type but I can see you guys together. GET ON THAT!" Alice cheered.

"Alice, let me get changed."

She gestured for me to go ahead and crossed her arms with a stubborn look on her face. I came back out and Alice un-froze from her position. We walked back out to the fashion line both in our dresses, she was eyeing me every three seconds.

"Just leave it alone Alice." I mumbled, looking straight ahead.

"Bella seriously how long has it been since you've had some _real_ fun? Invite him to the after party, I'm staying in Jasper's suite tonight anyways. _Have fun _Bella." Alice prattled.

I sighed. Edward- whoever he really was- would never be interested in someone like me.

"Oh! Bella here are your shoes!"

Alice handed me a four inch tall Louis Vitton heeled shoe, my eyes popped and my jaw dropped.

"You're kidding right? I can't wear these!" I exclaimed, waving them in the air.

Alice grabbed them the shoes and clutched them to her chest.

"For god's sake Isabella! BE CAREFUL with these! They're special!" Alice complained.

"They're a death sentence." I retorted.

"Put them on, they go with the dress, you're up in five minutes." She glared at me, reminding me not to _hurt the shoes._ Completely ridiculous.

I groaned as I put them on, wobbling a bit. Tanya, Lauren and Jessica started giggling, I gave them the finger over my shoulder.

"Alice, do I seriously have to do this! Do you have any idea how suicidal this is making me? This is insane. I'm going to fall flat on my face in front of hundreds of people! Can't I wear my flats?" I whined.

"Are you done now?" She sighed.

I bobbed my head once and Alice dragged me over to the full wall mirror, a short little pixie looking Alice appeared with a tall, sexy brunette at her side. She gave me a pep talk about how I looked sexy and it did make me feel better, she told me Tanya would be going on when I was coming off during the evening gowns and I smiled and nodded.

I started walking towards the curtains, I was still hesitant walking around in these monster things called shoes. I tried my hardest- and failed miserably- to avoid eye contact with Edward, I blushed as I continued on the cat walk…..feeling ridiculous. I was a nurse not a model. I was just about on the end when Barbie came out twisting her hips as usual when she- completely on purpose (and I say on propose because she was on MY half of the strip) shoved me! I tried to remain my balance but with these _s-t-u-p-i-d _shoes I tripped. I braced myself for impact-I seemed to be doing that a lot lately-when a strong pair of arms caught me for the second time.

I knew him immediately, I knew it was Edward. His strange intoxicating honey-like smell filled my senses and I looked up at him.

"Hello again." Edward smiled his crooked smile, I was cradled against his chest and I made no motion to move.

"We keep meeting like this." I breathlessly replied.

"You look so absolutely beautiful Bella." He whispered. And he remembered my name. Cue girly scream here.

My blush heated up my cheeks before I remembered we weren't alone, I looked up to find a Tanya-less cat walk and everyone- cameras included- starring at Edward and I. I started to get up with Edwards help but before I left him I found a little bit of courage and whispered in Edward's ear.

"Pixie after party, back booth left side, eleven o'clock."

I stood up, took off the retarded death traps Alice inclined me to wear and walked hastily backstage.

Alice was smiling so big that her face looked like it was going to get stuck that way. I walked right by her towards the dressing rooms. When I was sure she was behind me I spoke.

"I told you not to make me wear those things." I muttered.

"You looked great! But ANYWAYS! Is Edward coming? Did you ask him? I was right by the way, the two of you look so cute together!" Alice danced.

I got, butterflies talking about Edward and it kind of worried me because I'd never felt like that about a guy before…..where just thinking about him would set me off. I felt like I missed his arms around me, irrational, but true. I must've looked like I wasn't paying attention to Alice, which truthfully I wasn't, because she starting waving her hands in front of my face.

"What? Oh yes, I invited him." I mumbled, I couldn't prevent the blush spreading onto my cheeks.

Alice started bouncing again, I was going to have to talk with her about de-café coffee.

"Yay! Go team Bella!" Alice cheered, I rolled my eyes at her.

Soon enough the fashion show ended, without disaster might I add. I told Alice I'd meet her at the after party, I went up to the room, changed into dark jeans and one of Alice's deep blue tops.

I guess you could say my walk was more like pacing on my way to the elevator, I kept going back between the elevator and my room- it wasn't that I didn't want to not meet Edward but I was nervous about meeting him...like in a meeting place, and hopefully not falling on him again. When I finally made it into the lobby I took a deep breath walking to the back booths. It was quarter to eleven by the time I sat down and ordered myself a drink. Alice and Jasper must have saw me come over because the both stumbled in right around eleven o'clock. Awesome.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled beside me. She'd already had too much to shrink, as if it was possible Alice got louder when she had alcohol in her system. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, and Alice shut up. You're too loud."

Jasper made a clicking sound and Alice shook her head.

"That boy's a fine piece of meat, Bella." She said, too loud again.

"Who is?" A deep velvety voice said. Edward.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

I hung my head down in mortification, this could not be happening.

"Alice, this is Edward." I introduced them. "Edward, Alice was just leaving."

Jasper laughed and pulled Alice out of the after party completely, they didn't get very far until Alice ran back into the party. I sighed; Jasper could handle her for one night by himself.

"Sorry about her."

Edward smiled and walked over to sit beside me.

"Bella?" His voice was low, intense and very sexy…..all I could do was nod my head.

"There's been something I've wanted to do since we met in the elevator," Edward started. "Bella, I'm going to kiss you, okay?"

He moved closer to me as he was talking, I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine.

The End.

****Well, what did you think? Leave a review!  
>~Ashleigh<strong>


End file.
